James and Lily
by Nymeria31
Summary: Lily hated James. So, how did their first kiss even happen?


Hi, this is how I imagined James and Lily's first kiss happened. I would like to know what you think.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Miss Rowling.

* * *

"Do you know what Potter? You are a wanker," said Lily, in what was one of the usual talks between her and that idiot with the messy hair.

"Really, Evans? Then, why are you following me?" answered James with the usual mockery in his voice.

"I do not follow you; you are always getting in my way. Why don't you just go and do something stupid to get a punishment? You seem to like that"

"Well, yeah. I can't deny that. The only thing I need is for you to finally go out with me, and then I will be completely happy" he said, giving her one of his charming smiles that seem to work on every woman in the school, but not on Evans, she was in a total different class; maybe that's why he likes her so much.

"NEVER, do you understand that? Now, get out of my way"

James couldn't help smiling, he did it every time he gets a reaction out of her. It meant it was working, he was getting on her nerves, and from hate to love, there is only one step, it was just a matter of time.

"Why are you smiling? Get out of here," said Lily exasperated

"Excuse me, but as far as I know, the library is for all of the students, not just you"

"Fine, you stay. I'll go, I can't stand you"

"Bye, Evans." Lily left the library in a hurry, snorting with rage. Madame Pince giving her the evil look, her books were too precious and delicate; they didn't have to deal with the students' yelling. Some people just can't appreciate literature.

James was just looking smug and a bit stupid, but that happened every time he had a- let's call it- conversation with Lily. "It's never going to work Prongs," said Sirius, who was reading the last issue of "The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle"

"You just say that because you are a bitter man, who doesn't believe in love"

"I do believe in love, it is in the fact that Evans is ever going to love you that I don't believe. I think she likes Snivellus"

"That idiot, who looks like a hook and a lover of the Dark Arts? No way, she is incredibly smart and she is too much for him."

"Actually, Potter, she is too much for you," said Snape, he came out of nowhere, like he just materialize in there to interrupt their conversation.

"Now you are listening to the conversation of interesting people Snivellus?" asked Sirius "Want to know what you are missing"

"You are not that interesting Black," said Snape with a sneer "and Potter, you are so full of yourself. Do you really think Lily is going to be with you because you are good at playing Quidditch? Well, newsflash idiot, she despise people like you, people who go through life thinking that everyone must bow to him just because he exists. She hates you; she thinks you are an arrogant wanker."

The three had the wands, each of them preparing to cast the nastiest spell they could think of, but before they could do anything, Madame Pince was there "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? NO FIGHTING NEAR MY BOOKS, OUT OF HERE- OUT"

"This isn't over Snivellus" threatened James. They put away their wands and got out of the library before Madame Pince decided to attack them.

* * *

That night, James was seating in the common room with Sirius and Remus. James was thoughtful, it always happened when he had one of his encounters with Snivellus, wondering why Lily was friend with the weirdo, but today was different; the things he said were actually hurting James, which was unusual. He tended to be impervious to any comment Snape threw his way. However that comment about Lily and how she despised him; that couldn't be true, could it? Lily had a kind heart, she couldn't despise people, it was just not in her and yes, he might be a bit of a showoff, but who wasn't?

"I mean, officially she is my girl. Everyone knows it."

"Everyone, but her. That seems like a problem to me." And James couldn't help agree with his friend. She ignored him all the time and she did spent most of her free time with Snape. "What if she loves him," he thought. It was hard to believe, everybody knew that he was planning to join Voldemort as soon as he finishes school, but maybe Snape change for Lily, hell, even James would stop annoying other people for her.

"I have to go outside and think," said James to his friends and left. In his haste to leave, he knocked some first year students, and then he heard it.

"POTTER"

"What Evans? You decided to go out with me after all?"

"What is your problem? Your lack of coordination is not the students' fault, apologize to them right now"

"You know Evans, I couldn't care less. Why don't you go and play chemistry with your little friend Snivellus?"

"Do not talk to me like that. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Did you take points from your own house?" asked Sirius with astonishment, now all the eyes in the common room were focused on those two "James was only telling the true; just because you're a Prefect doesn't give you the power to take points out of pettiness.

"Pettiness?" Lily's face was as red as her hair "This is none of your business Black, stay out of this or I would take another 10 points"

"Lily, please. Let's calm down and solve this as adults," said Remus in a soft voice.

"And you, you should be ashamed Remus; you are a Prefect, maybe you should control your friends." And with one last look, she went to her room.

"What are you looking at? Show's over" snapped James, and everybody resumed their activities.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the argument in the common room, taking into account that this was Hogwarts, everybody knew about the incident by breakfast, and no one was happier about this situation than Severus Snape. He actually had a chance; he finally got Lily to forgive him after what happened at the end of the last school year, calling her a Mudblood had been a low blow. He regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth. However, that didn't matter anymore, Lily forgave him and she hated Potter more than ever. Nothing can ruin this.

"Sev, don't you think I was a bit hard on Potter?

"Not at all, he deserved it. It was about time someone put him in his place"

"Maybe, but I should not have gone at it like that in the common room. That's how he behaves, not me" at that moment, Lily noticed some of Severus' friends Avery, Mulciber and Rosier looking at them. Merlin's beard, those guys give her the creeps, she couldn't understand for the life of her what Sev was doing with those people.

"Your friends are looking at us. Are they planning to do one of their practical jokes?"

"Lily, we had this conversation before. They are nice people, once you get to know them"

"I'm sure they don't want to get to know someone like me. How do they call muggle-borns like me? Oh yeah, Mudbloods" Lily had tears in her eyes "I think you are going to have to choose Sev, they clearly don't like our friendship and I don't like the way you act when you are with them"

An uncomfortable silence follow, Severus looked at her, then at his friends without saying a word. That is when Lily knew that their friendship was doomed. She forgave him for calling her a mudblood, because she decided that all those years of them being friends were worth more than one fight, but seeing now his hesitation, she understood that he was no longer that boy she once met.

"Good bye, Sev"

She left, holding her tears; she was not going to cry in front of everybody. She will get to Gryffindor tower, and start working on her Charm's essay, which would help her forget for a while.

However, luck was not on her side today, once she reached the common room she noticed that James Potter was there, alone, first time in Hogwarts history that Gryffindor's common room was empty. She decided to ignore him, their eyes met for just a second, but that was enough for James to notice that those beautiful green eyes were full of hate toward him.

"Why do you always have to look at me like that?" demanded James

She just ignored him and went to her room. She put the back on her bed and got a few books to start working when she heard a voice.

"Can't you see how much it hurt? Haven't you realized that I feel things for you that I've never felt for any other girl before?" said James with a pain in his voice.

Lily had never expected to hear that coming from Potter, the great James Potter, adored by everyone and loved by every girl in Hogwarts. Nonetheless, she recovered quickly; she would not let him get advantage.

"How did you even get in here? Boys are not allowed in the girls' room. How did you climb the stairs?"

"That's your question? Did you even listen to what I just say?

"Yes, I heard Potter, and I don't care. It is not my responsibility to make you happy. Now get out of here." She didn't like what was happening. James was getting closer and she was just frozen there, she couldn't move; do you want to know the worst part? She didn't know if she wanted to move.

"What are you so afraid of Lily? Are you afraid of discovering that I'm not the bad guy that you and your friend Snivellus believe I am?

"Keep Sev out of this. Last warning Potter, leave"

"Or what?" he took a step, then another and he was right in front of her. She was so beautiful; all that red hair made her look ethereal, and those green eyes, damn, was it even possible to drown in them? He could feel her breathing, getting agitated by the second. He put his hands on her shoulders

Lily didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she wanted to push him away or for him to kiss her already.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you? You are afraid you are going to like it" said James, pained look gone, replaced by his usual smug one.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You are being your usual arrog…."

She didn't finish that sentence. James chose that moment to kiss her and it was exactly as he had always dreamed it. Her lips tasted like sunshine and chocolate chip cookies. One of his hands moved to her hair and it was so soft, just like he imagined. His other hand was on her cheek; her skin was like porcelain. She resisted a bit at first, but then she let herself go, her hands clutched his robe afraid that if she let go of him, she might fall, her legs were wobbly. "This is what drinking a vial of Felix Felicis must feel like" she thought. But the kiss ended too quickly, and Lily immediately took a step back.

"Please, leave" she said, hating the trembling sound of her voice.

James' smile was so wide he sort of look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland "Are you going to say you didn't like it? Because I won't believe it" he touched her cheek lightly.

"Don't touch me please. Leave, now. You are not supposed to be here"

"You are going to spend the whole night thinking about me Evans, it will be impossible for you to sleep. Take my word for it" he left with that giant smile.

Lily sat at her bed, "What just happened?" She liked the kiss; she was not going to deny that. "That was my first kiss" It was mind blowing. Potter was right; she was not going to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, while James was in bed smiling like an idiot and dreaming of Lily. Lily was wide awake, thinking about that potion class a few weeks ago, when professor Slughorn prepared Amortentia. She got the scent of new book, her mother's apple tart and something else she couldn't quite place, until today.

That scent was broomstick handle polish, and it was all over James Potter.


End file.
